


Shrouded Treatment

by TuffDwightWest



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Mind break, Danny fucking up and getting caught, Danny is a sassy ass, Herman is evil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuffDwightWest/pseuds/TuffDwightWest
Summary: Danny got caught watching Doctor. Herman decides to punish him that experimenting is the best idea.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | Herman Carter | The Doctor
Kudos: 33





	Shrouded Treatment

Herman sighed as once again the test came out with negative results. More then anything he wished he could grab one of those survivors and take them to the institute. A live subject would yield better results then the leftover blood he had from matches or that blasted cow. 

Although, the tortured man mused, he wasn't working on a set test more just multiple at time. Sometimes implementing them slightly in trials. Observing the survivors reactions to different volts or even once injecting a few when he had them hooked. The Entity had promised him a place to experiment after all. And so far it hadn't actually came through with its promise. 

Tapping his fingers he wiped the blood off his hands before turning to leave. At the corner of his eye seeing a flutter of movement. Turning his gaze towards where he saw it. He didn't see what caused it although wasn't idiotic to know it was nothing. 

It couldn't have been a survivor. He knew those souls were trapped at the fire. It was not a crow either as they seemed to not spawn outside of a match. 

Curious. 

Looking past where he saw the movement he headed off to his office. Staying relaxed as he headed to his office. Dropping off his current test and crossing off where it went wrong. 

Once more he saw the movement and had a distinct feeling that whoever it was, was teasing him. Baiting him. 

Perhaps a rat then. Although not of the rodent kind. 

He wondered if it was one of those annoying little teenagers he saw once. Although it didn't seem like their style. They had tried very hard to avoid the Doctor. Stealing some of his papers and pens, tagging his wall with a dumb 'Legion' word and even smashing out another one of his barely hanging together lights. 

He had been mad but they were much faster and before he could attack they had escaped. He perhaps could have seen what realm they came from but he had not cared. 

Still that brought him to now, whoever this person was, seemed to be watching him. He had a feeling for longer then perhaps it took for him to notice. Which was annoying. He wasn't exactly a fan of being watched. 

Returning to his work he searched through before looking for a specific experiment he had been dying to test. Perhaps saving it for one of those kids if they came back or whoever was stupid enough to come to his realm. Satisfied as he read over the notes, he moved again. 

This time heading off to one of his rooms. Where he knew he would have the right material for what he was after. Preparing the mixture, he hummed softly to himself as he grabbed straps and a syringe. The mixture mixed enough he attached the needle to it as he filled it all. 

Satisfied, he pocketed the mixture before walking out of the room. Walking down the halls and approaching the middle of the institute. 

Unlike in a trial where he had to build up a large static blast. In his own realm he was much stronger so he didn't have to do no such thing. Suddenly with a burst of power a static blast expanded outwards from his position. Doctors ears perked before he heard it. A low chuckle escaping him as whoever it was let out a gasp. 

Turning towards the window where he felt it. He expanded his hand outwards before directing the stream of his treatment to shoot forward. Walking around the corner, finally seeing who his little stalker was as the man struggled to get up as the electricity scorched through him. 

"Disappointing. Didn't expect a freak in a childrens halloween costume." Herman mused. Intensifying the power he was surging into the man. He was impressed by his will to endure as he fell to his knees. Refusing to pass out, although it was simply a fool's hope as eventually he finally collapsed. 

With the stalker contained, Herman finally pulled back the electricity. Walking over to the fallen man and quickly pulling off the white mask. What met him was a surprisingly normal looking male. Healthy, early thirties perhaps, in good shape. Yes he would be the perfect test subject. 

Discarding the mask, he picked up the cloaked figure bridal style before heading off to his lab. Setting him down on the table, he wasn't the biggest fan of whatever cloak this man was wearing. Little ribbons trailing from the cloak which just made it more ridiculous. 

Shaking his head, he decided to show a bit of mercy but not completely destroyed his weird getup. Taking the time to undress the man. The cloak coming off easier then expected. Showing a hidden camera, knife, and a simple t-shirt and boxers. 

Pulling the shirt up he also noted quite a bit of scars. Ones that showed a hard life but didn't bring no pity from Herman. Throwing all these things away, he also considered showering this specimen. But he wasn't sure how long the Entity would let him keep him. 

"Bring him back later. But I want to have some fun." Herman said out loud. 

Ignoring the cheap cologne scent of the male. He made sure his 'clothing' was set aside. Before also pulling off his boxers and shirt. Ironic he waited till the end but he always found a surge of excitement having a naked specimen on his table. He wanted to savor it. 

Again folding the clothes and setting them aside. He grabbed the straps he pulled out earlier, attaching them to the table. Before locking down his legs and his left arm. When he moved to do the right however, the male suddenly jolted awake. 

Immediately struggling, as his free arm moved over to attempt to unlock the bonds. Resting his hand against the mans chest, Herman just unleashed a painful bolt. Laughing as the man finally let a sound escape. A pained cry escaping as he convulsed. Pushing him down, he let go and capitalizing on his need to recover. Grabbed his free arm and quickly strapped it down as well. 

"Take it you don't like being watched." The man said, voice hoarse but tinged with amusement. Seemed despite his predicament he figured humor was the best deflection. 

The doctor however ignored him as he made sure the bonds were tight. "Huh, kinky." The man responded. Testing the restraints, watching Herman's movement as he reached into his pocket pulling out a needle. 

"Oh and drugs too." The man said before a sigh escaped him. "Wonderful." He said softly. Wincing as Herman grabbed his arm and injected it into one of his veins. He was good at hiding his emotions it seemed, even without the mask. But Herman felt him tense and noticed the flick of his fingers, something an untrained eye would miss. 

Letting go of the arm, he hummed softly before staring down at the man. Who was still lingering on his arm before he looked up. "I'm not going to like what you have planned am I?" He questioned. Surprisingly calm for someone in his position. 

"You will, perhaps not after. But you will like it at the moment." Herman commented. The man frowned before groaning. 

"Oh fuck you gave me an aphrodisiac didn't you?" He questioned before a low chuckle escaped him. "You know, although this is quite sexy, I totally would have been down without the drugs." He stated again testing the bonds. 

Clicking his tongue together, The doctor just laughed before standing up more straight. Wheeling over a monitor before attaching wires to the mans head, chest and upper arms. Needing to grab more and then doing the same with his lower stomach and inner thighs. 

Turning on the monitor he tested it, inspecting the brain input as well as his bodies response. "When the Entity took me. She promised me enough people to focus on my experiments. Experiments that I was not allowed to indulge in amongst my peers." Doctor monologued. 

"Breaking ones mind, changing a personality, creating personalities within a person, mind control. Frying someones mind with a simple shock to the brain." Herman listed off. Amused to see that the man actually seemed nervous, this evidenced by his brain activity. 

"Right, so what are you planning on doing to me?" He asked, resting his head back as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"Whatever I please." Doctor responded. 

He figured the Entity wouldn't let him do too much damaging things. But maybe she would allow him to mess around a little. Someone as proud as this individual was actually the perfect subject. Easy to see if it actually worked. It was just the matter of time that worried him. 

"Time to get started." He mused. Before bringing down his hands. Reading the output he needed before releasing the shock. The man crying out as he convulsed slightly. It was not his fault as tears started to stream. After all Doctor was purposely firing this part of his mind. That didn't seem to get a lot of traction. 

Pulling away the man gasped as he breathed heavily. Flinching when Doctor reached for him. Making the man above laugh. "How do you feel?" He questioned. 

"Peachy." The man answered tiredly. 

"Mm then perhaps another dose." He mused. Reaching up and shocking him again. An actual cry escaped him this time, clearly falling further and further into the treatment. It was a simple one, he wanted to see if he could push someone into hysteria with just a shock. It would be interesting to test on survivors after this. But considering it was working on another killer. Clearly he was giving the right dose. 

The man was panting at this point, head tilted to the side as he groaned. "Can you stop?" He asked, tears still falling. It was amusing to see to Herman especially since this was a pretty tame experiment compared to others he tried. He wanted to see if he could evoke a certain emotion. And it seemed so if the tears were anything to go by. 

Seemed him causing this also caused memories to assault the man. If the brain scan had anything to do with it. Shaking and pulling at the restraints whatever he was remembering seemed to be painful for him. 

Whispering from above drew Herman's attention as he sighed. "Oh don't worry, I won't break your toy. Just need to calm him." He responded. Figuring he was running out of time though he was going to take up the Shrouded figure on his earlier offer. Especially since he knew how desperate 'positive' touch was craved right now. 

His hands trailed down his sides as he touched and explored the mans body. This seemed to get his attention as he whimpered softly. He figured he was pretty far gone so testing it he undid the restraints on his leg. Pleased when he didn't try to escape more just leaned into the touch. "So you can be obedient." He mused. 

"Yes." Came the strained response. A whimper escaping as he once more brought his hands up. Herman laughed but reaching down undid those restraints to. As well as finally removing the things scanning his brain and vitals. Considering the experiment a complete success when the man sat up and held onto Herman. Burying his face into his chest. 

The Doctor immediately reached down to hold onto him. Lifting him off of the table and heading off towards his office. "What's your name?" He questioned as they walked. 

"Danny." The man mumbled. 

"Juvenile name." He scoffed. 

As they reached the office, the Doctor sat down with the man still on his lap. Surprising himself with how much he liked this feeling. A boy on his lap. Even if he could tell the lingering effects were wearing off. Figures, he didn't do it long enough for it to be permanent and he could tell Danny had a strong will. Wouldn't be so easily broken. 

Danny shifted and Herman felt his cock stiffen at the feel. Although other then the ever present smile. He didn't give an immediate reaction. Danny however did notice and rocked back against it again. Herman urging him along while shocking him lightly. This time in a different way which seemed to work as he noticed the man get even more excited. 

"Yeah this is a good way to end the experiment." Herman breathed. Reaching down and unbuckling his pants. Pulling out a surprisingly thick and long dick. Stroking it as he stared at Danny. He didn't really have the patience for Prep honestly. But spitting on his hand he reached down before testing out Danny's hole. 

He could tell this was no virgin but that was okay. It was enjoyable to see his surprise and the way he rocked back. His fingers sending sparks to fight away any pain as he roughly prepared him. Knowing he was a bit rough when he noticed a bit of blood. He didn't really care though and thanks to his ever present shocks and perhaps the boys own masochistic tendencies. He didn't seem to mind either. 

Spitting on his hand and using a bit of the blood. He used it to lube up his own dick as he shifted Danny back. Lining the tip up at the entrance before pushing inside slowly. Stopping the shocks as he felt a sadistic tendency. Laughing as he saw the mans face scrunch up in pain but the pleasure didn't go away completely. Proving that yes this man was a masochist. Thrusting the rest of the way in, his hands held onto Danny to hold him still. 

Danny for his part did struggle, which only made it better the movements feeling delicious as without missing a beat Doctor thrusted up again. "Fuck it hurts." Danny stampered out. Holding his hips, he let out a hard burst of electricity through him again.

Danny's screams music to his ears as he thrusted hard and fast inside. Not really bothering to make it last. He truly didn't care much about the slut above him to do that. The man was tight and Herman also hadn't had stimulation like this in a long while. So it was no surprise when he felt himself getting closer. 

Finally with a stuttered groan the Doctor released deep inside of Danny. His seed filling him up and making him briefly wish it was a female he was fucking. Would be interesting if an actual child could be born here. Still he held on as he chased his orgasm. 

Relieved when it was over. He kept his softening dick inside of the man as he sighed softly. "You are going to have to visit again. Quite enjoyed your company." He said. 

The man above just grunted. He could tell be his expression that he was mostly back to himself. Seeing him attempt to get himself off he grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Really.." Danny's voice whined even as Doctor lifted him off of himself. The cum and blood dripping out from his ass exciting. 

Still holding onto him as he carried him through the treatment theater. They arrived at the exit. "Hey, you know clothes would be nice." Danny complained.

Herman just shook his head, "Guess you are going to have to come back for them." He stated. Throwing Danny into the fog. He knew the minute the stepped into the fog a trial would start. He wondered if that meant he had to do the trial cum dripping from his ass and completely naked. The thought made him laugh. 

Although the doctor did hope that Danny did come back. He had a few other experiments he would love to try on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try writing different characters tbh. Never wrote as Doctor before so here was my attempt. 
> 
> Also reminder to join a DBD thirst server if interested: 
> 
> https://discord.gg/kS4x7xH92v


End file.
